Nowadays, high-brightness AlGaInP light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used, and the application of AlGaInP LEDs based on flip-chip technologies is even wider. FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of an existing flip-chip based AlGaInP LED chip. The structure includes a silicon substrate 200, and the silicon substrate 200 has an upper main surface and a lower main surface. On the upper surface, a metal bonding layer 203, a reflector 201, a p-GaP window layer 107, a p-AlGaInP confined layer 106, a multiple-quantum-well (MQW) active layer 105 and a textured n-AlGaInP confined layer 104 are stacked in that order; an n-GaAs contact layer 103 is arranged on part of the textured n-AlGaInP confined layer 104; an n-type extension electrode 205 is arranged on the n-GaAs contact layer 103; and an n-type pad 206 is arranged on another part of the textured n-AlGaInP confined layer 104 and in electrical contact with the n-type extension electrode 205. A p-type electrode 204 is formed on the lower surface of the silicon substrate 200. In the flip-chip structure above, the angle at which light is reflected from the reflector combination is relatively limited, resulting in poor luminous efficiency.